


Art Museum

by chaos_monkey



Series: Triple Author Thranto Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Also some fluff, Humour, M/M, afternoon off, or my attempt at it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: "Thrawn and Eli visit an art museum, but discover somethingnefariousis afoot…"-Jewelliffer/MotherRameses





	Art Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/gifts).

> It's sort of an AU? But not really? Let's call it half an AU.
> 
> Who am I kidding, I don't know what this is, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Eli followed Thrawn into the museum, not bothering to hide his smile. It probably didn't show to anyone who didn't know Thrawn as well as Eli did— which was probably no one else in Imperial space— but he was practically _ bouncing _with excitement. In his very quiet way, of course. 

While they were officially here on diplomatic business, Thrawn had been talking about the renowned art museum for weeks ahead of their scheduled visit. And now that the meetings were concluded, they had an entire afternoon, and probably the evening too, if he knew Thrawn, to devote to wandering through the extensive exhibits.

Checking that Eli was still with him, Thrawn made a beeline for the first exhibit. He was clearly planning to go through the entire museum in an orderly fashion. Eli, on the other hand, was flipping through the information and guide pamphlet he'd snagged on their way in. There were a few rooms that looked more interesting than others to him— one that apparently had pieces donated by various Wild Space planets including Lysatra, interestingly enough; and one that was an entire exhibit dedicated to displays and the history of a local tradition involving erotic art, mainly sculptures.

Eli grinned to himself. He was partly interested in those for himself, but if he was being honest, he was also definitely looking forward to Thrawn's… _ interpretations _of those works.

* * *

They had stopped partway through their methodical tour for a bite to eat, and Thrawn had been more than happy to discuss his new insights into Lysatran culture, with special note of how Eli's home planet compared to similar Wild Space planets. And— in a quieter, private tone that had Eli blushing despite himself— some new insights into Eli as well, all of which had been embarrassingly flattering. 

Much as he was actually enjoying their afternoon, the break had been nice, and Eli got himself a strong caf before they went back to it. At this point, he was admittedly a little burnt out on the art itself— but Thrawn was obviously still having a blast, and Eli was just enjoying the chance to spend some quality time together for once. It seemed to be a quiet day here as well, and while there were other patrons about, they often had entire rooms to themselves. Enough for the occasional chance to take Thrawn's hand in his with a quick squeeze and a shared smile. 

Wandering along with Thrawn into a new room, exchanging delightfully casual conversation about this piece of art or that, Eli found his gaze caught by one painting in particular.

"Hey, this one looks… familiar."

Thrawn followed his gaze. "Ah, yes. Of course. Well spotted, El- Commander. This is indeed a famous work." 

Smiling a little ruefully— it sure would be nice if they didn't have to worry about Thrawn using his first name in public, but, it was what it was— Eli followed Thrawn over while he continued his explanation of the well-known artist. 

"...and it is an accepted fact that Skelna had visited…" Thrawn trailed off mid-sentence, leaning closer to the painting, a tiny frown creasing his forehead. 

"Visited where?" Eli prompted. "...Thrawn?"

"This is not Skelna's painting, Eli," Thrawn finally answered, his voice suddenly low, serious.

Eli blinked. "What?"

"This is a forgery."

"Are you sure?" Eli asked, suddenly concerned. This wouldn't be the first time Thrawn had spotted such a thing; though usually it involved people trying to sell him fakes, not works prominently displayed in a respected _ art _museum.

"Yes," Thrawn said, straightening up and quickly looking around. "In fact… I had not noticed at the time, but there was a security guard in the main hallway…"

Thrawn abruptly turned and strode towards the hallway that led back to the central hallway and museum entrance. 

"What about a security guard? I didn't notice anything," Eli said, hurrying to keep up. They emerged into the main hallway, and Eli's stomach turned over with nerves. 

There was no one there.

Or— almost no one.

A lone figure approached, between them and the exit. 

Thrawn and Eli both stopped in their tracks as the man swept off his broad-brimmed security guard's cap with a dramatic flourish. 

"_Nightswan,_" Thrawn hissed. "I should have known."

* * *

_ What is Nightswan's game this time? Is he behind the forged painting? And will Thrawn and Eli escape with their lives from their arch-nemesis' latest dastardly schemes? Tune in again next week to find out!_

**Author's Note:**

> This is me pretending like I know anything about how art museums work. 
> 
> I think my little narrator's ending was inspired by the old Rocky and Bullwinkle show?... Maybe?


End file.
